Agridulce
by MagiFanfiction
Summary: El amor era aterrador… Y Koumei estaba profundamente enamorado de su hermano mayor. Incesto, Yaoi. EnMei


**Autor:** Ivychankasumi

**Pareja:** EnMei

**Tema:** "Matrimonio"

**Puesto por:** Hanatsu Ishida

._.-._. -._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Porque en las tardes aburridas como esa, incluso para ellos, era tedioso permanecer en la escuela, pero los deberes siempre los arrastraban a esto. En la silenciosa biblioteca, los tres esperaban aburridos. Bueno, en realidad solo dos de ellos esperaban, un tercero había accedido a acompañarlos.

-No hagas eso en la biblioteca…- murmuró el chico albino, observando como el pelirrojo de pecas terminaba de retocar sus uñas de un suave rosado.

-Lo seguiré haciendo aunque digas eso…- contesto de forma automática, sin tomarle importancia a sus quejas. Después de todo, ellos dos tenían ese tipo de amistad extraña y agresiva. Por eso lo había convencido que esperara con ellos hasta tarde a que llegara el profesor que los hermanos Ren necesitaban consultar para un proyecto. Estúpida universidad y sus cosas.

-No estaré cubriéndote siempre, Koumei. –levantándose de su asiento, tomo sus cosas. Habían pasado un par de horas y había terminado la tarea posible. Ahora iría a casa, aunque en realidad el detonante era el peli azul que lo esperaba en la entrada del edificio con una esplendida sonrisa. No entraba porque alguien mas en esa mesa lo odiaba, y de la misma forma viceversa. Ren Kouen y Sinbad nunca habían tenido la mejor relación del mundo, por lo que era mejor para ambos mirarse despectivamente desde lejos. –¿Mañana me devolverás mi laptop?-

-Si, ya saque lo que necesitaba…- mirando de reojo al de ojos grises, volvió su atención a su mano. –Aunque… Tal vez mañana se te olvide…-

-¿De que hablas?- alzando una ceja, se detuvo antes de retirarse. Kouen en cambio, se entretenía lo suficiente con su celular como para ponerle atención a la platica de los dos menores.

-Nada, nada. Te veo mañana- Ja'far quiso quedarse a alegar un poco mas, pero seguramente eran tonterías del otro, por lo que rodo los ojos y siguió su camino. Estudiaban la misma carrera, y ambos eran un poco meticulosos y estudiosos, seguramente era por eso que podían llevarse de una manera rara. En cambio, sus novios… ellos entre mas se parecieran, mas odiaban a su contrario.

-¿A que te referías?- pregunto el mayor de ambos pelirrojos, cuando los otros dos desaparecieron de su visión. Koumei reacciono al momento, dejando finalmente sus uñas.

-Bueno, ¿Recuerdas las noticias?- paso uno de sus mechones con la mano seca por detrás de su oreja. Cierto, el era alguien bastante afeminado, sin embargo, tampoco tenia muchas personas que lo molestaran. Tenia sus propias mañas para mantener a raya a sus compañeros, y tenia el suficiente encanto para conquistar a muchas chicas a pesar de sus modos. Además, tenia a Kouen, que mataría si alguien le hiciera un rasguño. –Eso de que aceptaron los matrimonios del mismo sexo… Sinbad me dijo que se le propondría esta tarde… -suspiro alzando una ceja. –Por eso le pedí a Ja'far que se quedara, el necesitaba tiempo para ir por el tonto anillo que le dará…-

-¿Y porque le ayudaste a ese idiota?- pregunto molesto. Aunque fingiera que no, sentía las miradas de molestia que le dirigía de vez en vez el peli plata. Era normal que defendiera al peli azul frente a el.

-Por que me consiguió libros con alto valor monetario… No me gustan las deudas, hermano- se defendió con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que el otro se enojara aun mas por su actitud. En el fondo, también quería ver la reacción de Ja'far, lo molestaría al día siguiente. Y probablemente cuando Kouha se enterara estaría bastante feliz, y Hakuryuu estaría celoso que ellos avancen en su relación cuando el no se puede ni confesar a la pelirroja chica becada de su colegio.

-Tcht…- seguía sin estar conforme con la respuesta del menor, pero lo disimulo sin despegar la mirada del celular, conservando un silencio poco peculiar en el cuando estaban solos.

-Vamos, no te enojes…- rio el menor, acercando su silla a el con una sonrisa seductora. Probablemente Koumei era el único que podía controlar la furia del demonio Ren. –Sabes que jamás te cambiaria por alguien tan patético y sentimentalista como Sinbad…

-Eres amigo de su novio…- contesto, resistiéndose a ese juego de seducción que usaba en su contra regularmente.

-Hasta tu sabes lo beneficioso que es llevarse con alguien como Ja'far. Aunque sea igual de emocional – Porque así como era su amigo, también sentía un poco de envidia por el. Aunque eran parecidos, el albino siempre estaba rodeado de amigos, personas divertidas que lo apreciaban y querían. En cambio, Koumei solo tenia a Kouen que realmente haría algo por el. –Jamás me voy a ir de tu lado, mi hermano.

-… - dejo el celular con molestia y recargo su rostro en su mano, observando al menor. -¿Es legal casarse con tu hermano?- pregunto de repente, cambiando totalmente el tema… En un principio, el de ojos rosados se quedo callado, sin asimilar del todo la información. Cuando lo hizo, su rostro se tiño de forma graciosa.

-¿D-de que rayos estas hablando Kouen?- pregunto nervioso, alejándose de el de golpe. Sus ambos pulsos de corazón tintinearon de la rapidez, cuando los llevo a su largo fleco, pasando sus dedos en este.

-Bueno, el idiota de Sinbad puede tener a Ja'far, ¿O no? – la reacción no le gusto en lo absoluto. Esperaba al menos un rasgo de felicidad pero su hermano menor parecía mas que todo en medio de un ataque de pánico. –Así que, yo también me casare contigo, así te obligare a seguirme, aunque no quieras.-

-Pero… - se detuvo a pensar un poco. Claro, claro, esto debía ser obra del Karma. Como planeaba molestar al albino, ahora a el le tocaba una situación mas bizarra. -¿Como piensas pedirle mi mano a papa?

-Encontrare la forma- respondió sin titubear.

-Somos hermanos, la gente nos vera extraño.-

-Te beso si quiero a media clase, ¿En serio crees que me interesa eso?-

-Ah…- mierda, mierda… Todo sonaba muy lindo de parte del mayor pero… ¡Pero es que el no era bueno en esto del manejo de los sentimientos!

-Anda, Mei… -acercándose a el en demasiá, paso uno de sus brazos por su cintura, obligándolo a mirarlo al tomar su mentón. -¿No estarás por siempre a mi lado?- susurro sobre sus labios, acariciando con su aliento estos mismos. Era una lastima que mientras simples palabras jugaban con el animo del menor, ese tipo de juegos no hacían demasiada diferencia en ese estado.

-…- removiéndose del agarre, supo En no lo soltaría. Cerro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse. ¿Cómo seria casarse exactamente? Según los libros que había leído las esposas, porque obviamente el lo seria, eran las que se encargaban de hacer aseo y ese tipo de cosas… Las sensibles de la pareja, las que recibían todo tipo de regalos cursis y exigían atención de forma sentimental y romántica… -¡No!

-… ¿No?- gruño enojado. A el nunca nadie le negaba nada. Koumei mucho menos. -¿Qué quieres decir con no?-

-Pues… -soltándose de su agarre, desvió la mirada, alejándose de el.- ¡No acepto!- y antes de que lo acorralara de nuevo, tomo su bolso y se encamino a la salida. A la mierda el profesor y su estúpido proyecto, era mas importante huir de su hermano.

-¿Por qué no?- se apresuro a reclamar, levantándose de la mesa también, persiguiendo al menor.

-Pues porque no, no, me niego- siguió diciendo alzando la voz conforme mas sentía al pelirrojo detrás de el.

-¿¡No piensas aceptar!?- reclamo aun sin entender la estorbosa actitud.

-¡Pues hazme aceptar si tanto quieres!- reclamo.

-¡Guarden silencio en la biblioteca!- fue esta vez el grito de la secretaria la que resonó entre las paredes, molesta por tanto escandalo que robaba las miradas de los presentes. Todos sabían la incestuosa relación de ese par, pero nunca eran tan escandalosos como para llegar esto.

Koumei mordió su labio, caminando lo mas rápido que pudiese. Huir de la bestia era la única opción… Había aceptado una relación con su hermano porque obviamente sentía algo por el, pero... fallarle era algo que temía, traicionarlo o simplemente no comportarse del modo correcto. Aunque si había algo de ilusión por eso… Sus padres los ahorcarían, cierto, por fallarle a un apellido tan distinguido…Pero también estaba que Kouen de esa manera le demostraba que quería darle un lugar en su vida, decirle ya no solo a sus compañeras que les perseguían que le pertenecía, quería decírselos a todos, amarrarlo para siempre a su lado, y el mismo pensamiento le aterraba. El amor era aterrador… Y Koumei estaba profundamente enamorado de su hermano mayor.


End file.
